Sobre Arena Y Bajo Estrellas
by Rising Sloth
Summary: Los Mugiwara viajan por el desierto como escolta de la princesa Vivi hacia su destino, Yuba. En sus andares son acompañados por Portgas D. Ace, quien hace mella en todos, pero en unos mas que otros. AceZo - lime


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes aparecidos son propiedad de Eichiro Oda

**Spoiler:** ese shot se centra en el viaje de los piratas por el desierto de Alabasta, version anime claro, por que sino no apareceria Ace. Sin embargo, haré algunas alusiones a cosas ocurridas hace relativamente poco en el manga ( todo antes del lapso de tiempo de dos años), aun asi no creo que a nadie le destripe nada, porque como he dicho son meras alusiones xD.

**Nota:** los pensamientos se presentaran en _cursiva._

Este pequeño shot se lo dedico a mi amiga Jus, y le doy gracias a mi amiga Kuromi por aguantarme xD

**Sobre Arena Y Bajo Estrellas**

Cruzar el desierto de Alabasta había sido mas duro de lo que se hubieran imaginado. No solo combatían el hambre y la sed sino también el calor y el cansancio. Era como si a cada pisada que dar estuvieran más lejos de su objetivo.

-ains... ains... Ains que no puedo mas, ains que me muero aquí mismo ¿no podemos hace un paradita para comer? ¿Eh, Vivi?

-deja ya de quejarte Luffy.- le regañó la pelirroja.- todos estamos igual de cansados que tu.

-pero...

-Luffy.- intentó razonar la peliazul.- solo hemos recorrido un cuarto de camino hasta Yuba.

-no digas tonterías ¿acaso no conoces es famoso proverbio pirata? "pirata que no come a la muerte se expone"

-ese no existe, te lo acabas en inventar.- puntualizó Usopp.

-vale.- le dijo la peliazul sonriendo.- en las próximas formaciones rocosas que veamos haremos un receso ¿te parece bien?

-¡yupi! ¡Que buena gente eres Vivi! No como una que yo me se.

-¡oye!- le rugió la pelirroja.

-aunque la mochila me pesa...ains... ¡YA LO TENGO! Hagamos un piedra papel o tijera, el que pierda lo lleva todo.

Y el resultado de esa idea no podía ser otro que este:

-ains... Ains... ¿pero porque lo tengo que llevar todo yo?

-¡porque has perdido, idiota!- le dijo el cocinero.- no haber dado la ideita. Y da gracias a dios que Chopper no es una maleta y la sigue llevando el pringado del marimo.

-¡a que lo llevas tu ceja de shushi!

-si molesto... me bajo... y ando yo... solo... no me... importa- dijo el renito completamente abatido por el golpe de calor.

-no, no hace falta, es este rubio que no para de tocar las narices.- le contestó el peliverde.

-tu no te preocupes Chopper, que el marimo se queja por quejarse.

Mientras Sanji seguía paso adelante Zoro le lanzaba tremendas miradas de odio a su cogote.

-¿quieres que te ayude?- preguntó amablemente una voz detrás de él. Al girar la cabeza se encontró con Ace.

-no, déjalo, puedo yo solo.

-bueno, si te sientes cansado mi oferta sigue en pie.

-vale, gracias.

-Ace...- le llamaba su hermano pequeño.- ¿y a mi no me ayudas?

-¡ah, se siente!- se alzó de hombros.- eso te pasa por intentar cargar tu trabajo a otros, hermanito.

Luffy bufó y masculló algo como "Sabo si me ayudaría".

-¿que has murmurado?- le preguntó el pecoso con una amplia sonrisa y una vena hinchada asomando en su frente.

-¿yo? Yo no he dicho nada ¿no habrá sido un espejismo?

-los espejismos se ven, no se oyen, idiota.- dijo agarrándole del cuello con uno de sus brazos y taladrándole la cabeza con el puño libre.- que te has creído que soy tonto.

-¡ah! ¡Ace! ¡Para que me duele!

-¡venga, venga!-le retaba.- ¡A ver si eres tan valiente de repetirme lo que has dicho!

-¡ey! ¡Chicos!- les llamó la atención el narizotas.- puedo verla con mis gafas! Más adelante hay una formación rocosa!

-¿una formación rocosa? ¡Por fin!- se lanzó a la carrera el capitán.

-ya sabía yo que no estaba tan cansado.- dijo el pecoso alzando las manos a la altura de los hombros.

-si incluso se ha llevado todo el equipaje.-observó el espadachín.

-si, desde que le conozco siempre a sido o calvo o con tres pelucas.

-¿desde que le conoces? Pero si sois hermanos ¿no?

-¡bah! No me hagas caso. Venga, déjame que te ayude.

-no, si no hace falta.

-pero si es mejor para ti, anda.- llevó su mano a la cuerda y al hacerlo se rozó con la del espadachín; el peliverde sintió un calambre tan tremendo por todo el cuerpo que apartó rápidamente la mano de la cuerda. Ace lo miró algo sorprendido.

-lo... lo siento, es que me has dado calambre.

-no te preocupes.- sonrió. Zoro miró hacia el frente y siguió caminado, agradeció que el turbante la tapara medianamente su cara enrojecida.

-_¿pero que demonios me pasa? Tengo que dejar de comportarme así con él, se va a dar cuenta._

-¡es muy grave!- gritaba Luffy.

-¿como? ¿Ha vuelto?- dijo el rubio.

-¡Chopper! ¡Ven! ¡Es terrible! ¡Un montón de pájaros moribundos!

-voy- contesto el renito arrastrando las palabras y levantándose a duras penas para seguir a Luffy.

-¡Luffy! ¿Has dicho pájaros?- preguntó preocupada la princesa.

-si, eso he dicho.

-¡oh no! ¡Debí de haberte avisado!- se lamentó tapándose la boca con las manos.

-¿porque? ¿Que pasa?

El misterio de qué pasaba se resolvió cuando todos llegaron a las formaciones rocosas.

-¡NUESTRO EQUIPAJE! ¡PERO SI LO DEJÉ AQUÍ!

-te han timado Luffy.- le dijo el cocinero.

-¡pero yo os juro que aquí había un montón de pájaros heridos!

-esos pájaros eran garzas malvadas.- explicó la peliazul.- viven de engañar a los viajeros y quedarse con sus provisiones, son piratas del desierto. Lo siento mucho, es culpa mía, os debía haber avisado.

-¡increíble!- exclamó Usopp.- ¿unos pájaros que fingen estar heridos? ¡Son unos timadores!

-¿estas contento Luffy?- le cogió del cuello el cocinero.- ¡esas era nuestra provisiones para todo el viaje! ¿Cómo demonios piensa que vamos a sobrevivir en medio de desierto sin comida ni agua?

-¡me engañaron! ¿Que quieres que le haga?

-¡solo un imbécil como tu puede ser engañado por unos simple pájaros!

-¿Cómo?

-¡basta ya! ¡Estáis desperdiciando energía!- les llamó la atención el espadachín pero los dos le hicieron de poco caso a ninguno.

-déjalos que se descarguen.- dijo Ace poniéndole la mano en el hombro.- es mejor que resuelvan sus diferencias y se que queden tranquilos, no se van a matar después de todo.

Zoro le miró pensativo y después a sus dos compañeros que habían llegado ya a las manos. Suspiró.

-si, tienes razón.- se sentó en una roca quitándose el turbante.- descansemos un poco, toda esta irritación es por culpa del calor. Tenemos que enfriar la cabeza. Mañana llegaremos a Yuba ¿no?

-si.- respondió la princesa.

-esa es la ciudad oasis, solo hay que tener un poco de paciencia. No nos vamos a morir.- hizo una pausa inspirando profundamente.- olvidemos el tema. Pensar en ello solo hace que se nos seque la garganta. Descansemos por hoy aquí y mañana continuemos la marcha.

-¡ah! -gritó el capitán.- ¡hay están! ¡Esos malditos pajarracos!- los señalaba enfurecido, a lo que con parsimonia, las garzas, se burlaban de él y sorbían el agua de su provisiones.- ¡malditaaas!- se lanzó corriendo hacia estas que evidentemente no se iban a quedar esperándole.- ¡devolvernos nuestros bultos!

-¡Luffy, no!- le gritó la navegante.- ¡no las persigas! ¡Te perderás!

-¡es verdad Luffy!- corroboró Usopp- ¡va a ser peor todavía! ¡Vuelve aquí!

Pero el capitán ya se había perdido en el horizonte arenoso dejando estupefactos a sus camaradas.

-será idiota...- dijo Sanji molesto.

-¡ah!- gritaba Luffy volviendo.

-¿Y AHORA QUE?- exclamaron todos.

Su queridísimo capitán, como era la rutina, no volvía de una manera normal, ni tan siquiera como se había ido puesto que corría en dirección a sus compañeros acompañado por un camello con las pestañas muy grandes y perseguido por una lagartija enorme y morada.

-¿que es esa cosa que viene detrás de él?- preguntó alarmada la navegante.

-¡es una lagartija gigante del Sandora!- dijo Vivi sobresaltada.

-hay un camello corriendo al lado de Luffy.- analizó tranquilo el cocinero.- debemos hacernos con él.

-mierda.- maldijo el espadachín preparando sus espadas.- ¿que clase de estrella tiene Luffy para atraer todos los problemas?

-goma goma de...

-dragón...

-al hombro...

-¡ "rollo","látigo","chute"!- y capitán, cocinero y espadachín se cargaron a la enorme lagartija dejando con la boca abierta a todo el mundo incluyendo el camello y excluyendo a Ace que estaba la mar de tranquilo.

-si que se han empelado a fondo- decía Usopp derramando lagrimas.- ahora incluso me da pena el pobre bicho.

-esos tres juntos son más terribles que el mismo monstruo.- hablaba Nami.

-ey, Sanji- le llamó su capitán.- ¿y no nos podemos comer esto?

-si, esto parece comestible.

Pero el peligro no había pasado, mientras hablaban de comerse a la lagartija, tras ellos apareció otra. Nami, Usopp y Chopper lanzaron un grito asustados.

-¡se me olvido deciros que siempre van en pareja!- dijo Vivi.

-¡pues anda que vaya cabeza!- le reprocharon los otros tres.

Tampoco tuvieron mucho de que preocuparse puesto que Ace se lanzó al rescate, dejó que la lagartija lo comiera y la achicharró por dentro.

-¡se la ha cargado el solo!- gritaba Usopp con las manos en la cabeza.

-y yo diciendo lo terribles que son los otros tres juntos.

Y resuelto el problema de las lagartijas se resolvió el de las provisiones. Gracias a la piedra caldeada por el sol que hizo de sartén natural pudieron cocinar la carne y comérsela y lo que sobró lo guardaron de reserva. Tras eso se hicieron amigos de camello que iba con Luffy, que solo dejó montar a Vivi y Nami, eso creó cierta hostilidad con algunos. El animal acabó llamándose Matsugue*, idea se Nami por sus largas pestañas.

Y sucedidas estas cosas acamparon para pasar allí la noche. El desierto parecía mucho mas tranquilo con la luna sobre ellos, como si todos los peligros del día no tuvieran lugar.

Cuando ya todos estaban sumidos en un profundo sueño el espadachín se despertó de un escalofrió por culpa de las bajas temperaturas que lo acompañan. No se extrañó de tener tanto frío, aún dormido se había movido alejándose del pelaje de Chopper.

-_¡que frío macho!_- se levantó para volver al lado del renito pero al hacerlo y observar a sus compañeros se percató de algo. Ace no estaba entre ellos.

Gracias a la hoguera que estaba a punto de extinguirse y al brillo de la gran luna junto con el de las estrellas pudo ver las pisadas de alguien que anduvo desde donde Ace había estado tumbado.

Dudó entre seguir el camino de huellas o no; por una parte pensó que sería un buena oportunidad para hablar y estar con él sin los demás de por medio y que no tenía por que no ir pero por otra parte simplemente no se atrevía. El caso es que finalmente lo hizo.

Le encontró sentado encima de una duna, con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas y la mirada puesta en el número infinito de astros que se veían en el cielo.

-Ace.

El aludido giró la cabeza, al ver de quien se trataba sonrió.

-ah, eres tu, buenas noches.

-buena noches ¿como es que estas aquí?

-no podía dormir.- se encogió de hombros.- ¿y tu?

-me he desvelado.

-entonces estamos igual. Pero no te quedes ahí de pie como una torre, ven siéntate aquí.- dijo ofreciéndole asiento al lado suya en la arena.- ¿o te volvías ya para la cama?

-no.- negó con la cabeza y aceptó su oferta.- ¿sabes? Hoy la verdad me has sorprendido mucho.

-¿yo? Creía que navegando junto a Luffy ya pocas cosas podrían sorprenderte.

-bueno, respecto a eso ya me sorprendiste cuando nos conocimos el otro día, eres como su polo opuesto, mas tranquilo y sensato...

-vaya, gracias.

-pero a lo que me refería era a tu poder... cuando derrotaste a la lagartija y... el otro día cuando nos libraste de los barcos de Baroque Works. Da la impresión de que si quisieras podrías derrotarnos a todos con facilidad.

El pecoso soltó una carcajada.

-muchas gracias, me siento alagado pero creo que exageras. Aunque todo lo que me ves es por estos tres años de experiencia por el Grand Line, si yo llevara el mismo tiempo aquí que vosotros seguro que estaría mucho mas verde.

-veo que también eres mas modesto que Luffy, a estas alturas creo que te habrás dado cuenta pero anda muy sobrado.

-si, es verdad.- suspiró.- pero tu también eres muy fuerte.

Zoro apartó la vista con el ceño fruncido.

-aún no lo soy lo suficiente.- dijo llevándose la mano al pecho donde tenía su gran cicatriz.

-veo que eres de los que son duros consigo mismo. Déjame decirte que tu hoy también me has sorprendido.

El peliverde volvió a mirarle.

-¿por qué?

-cuando ocurrió lo de los pájaros. Te lo tomaste con calma y tranquilizaste al grupo con tus palabras, no se lo digas a mi querido hermanito pero... hoy tú me pareciste más capitán que él.

-solo he dicho lo que pienso.-decía frotándose los brazos con las manos.

-¿? ¿Tienes frío?

-pues... un poco ¿tu no?

-no, creo que es por ni fruta diabólica, soy demasiado fuego para notar el frío o para que el calor sea algo comparado conmigo.

-vaya, es muy práctico.

-¡pero acércate mas hombre!- dijo pasándole el brazo tras la espalda y colocándoselo en el hombro para acercarlo a él de un empujón.

-p-pero... ¡¿que haces?¡-se puso completamente rojo.

-no puedo dejar que el segundo de a bordo de mi hermanito de congele, venga, no pasa nada si yo soy como una estufa humana. Deberías haberme visto en el barco de Barbablanca, cada vez que hacía frío mis camaradas se me lanzaban como abejas a la miel, bueno... a mi y a mi compañero Marco que tiene un fruta parecida a la mía. Pero era muy divertido, incluso cuando quedaba debajo de una enorme montaña humana.-suspiró.- Tengo ganas de volver- dijo con nostalgia.- la verdad es que me fui dejándolos a todos un poco preocupados. Seguro que cuando lo haga mas de uno se pondrá hecho una fiera "como se te ocurre marcharte así", "nos tenias muy preocupados", "vas a llevar a padre a la tumba", "pues ahora nos invitas a ron". Y acabara todo en juerga.

-mm...-asintió.

-mira.- puso la mano libre delante del espadachín y esta empezó a arder.- así mejor ¿verdad?

-si... gracias... pero...

-¿que pasa?

-¿no esta ardiendo demasiado? Es que me da la impresión de que me vas a quemar la cara.

-jajaja, no te preocupes, es un fuego controlado.

-si me lo dices riéndote así y ademas siendo el hermano de Luffy me siento más inseguro.

-vale, vale.- puso el fuego mas flojo.- ¿así esta bien?

-si, gracias.

Ace suspiró y volvió a poner la vista en el cielo.

-que bonito se ve ¿verdad? Digo el cielo.

-yo lo veo igual que todas la noches.

-no todos los cielos son iguales ¿has visto alguna vez una luna tan grande como estas? Si parece que la tengamos al lado.

-si tu lo dices.-se alzó de hombros.

Ace lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, frunciendo el ceño y escondiendo sus labios en la boca.

-¿que?- interrogó el espadachín.

-nada.- resopló mirando al frente, Zoro el imitó. El pecoso le miró de reojo, el espadachín se veía muy distraído y aunque puede que fueran imaginaciones suyas también era posible que nervioso. Haciendo caso a sus impulsos el moreno acercó su cara con cuidado y le besó la oreja.

El peliverde no pudo abrir más los ojos.

-¿pero que...?

-tienes las orejas muy frías, déjame que les de algo de calor.- echó su cálido aliento sobre el oído del espadachín al que le dio un tremendo escalofrió y no precisamente por las bajas temperaturas.

-¡espera!- dijo apartándolo con la mano, la de Ace que ardía volvió a la normalidad.-oye, tío ¿no crees que te estas pasando un poco con las confianzas?

-Zoro, me gustas.- tardó varios segundos en reaccionar.

-¿q-que?

-que me gustas.- le sonrió.- me gustas mucho.

El espadachín siempre había sido muy incrédulo, era de esperar la respuesta que le dio después de esa declaración tan repentina.

-¿te estas cachondeando de mi?

-justo como me diría Luffy que reaccionarias.

-¿que? ¿Has hablado con Luffy de mí?

-si, me a contado varias cosas.

-será cotilla...-gruñó.

-y... también me ha dicho que... yo también te gusto a ti -hizo una pausa.- ¿es eso posible?

-yo...- se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y desvió la mirada con las mejillas como un farolillo chino.- yo...- sitió otra vez ese cálido aliento en su oreja y seguidamente los labios de Ace en ella.

-no hace falta que digas nada mas.- le susurró.-aún las tienes heladas.- se la besó mientras con la mano libre atraía la cara el peliverde a la suya. No hubo ninguna queja, así que siguió bajando por su cuello y plantándole besos.

-ah...- al llegar a la curva del cuello apartando un poco el turbante naranja Zoro soltó un pequeño gemido de placer que intentó reprimir. Ace soltó una pequeña risilla.

-que mono- el peliverde profirió un corto gruñido de molestia ante el inocente comentario. El pecoso le besó por encima de la ceja, esa vez, el espadachín, le besó tímidamente en la barbilla. Se puede decir que ya eran dos farolillos chinos.

Ace le miró sorprendido y Zoro, aún con timidez, le dedicó una sonrisa.

-tu... también... me gustas.-El pecoso ensanchó sus labios felizmente.

-¿de verdad?

-s-si, pero no me vuelvas a llamar... "mono".- dijo con retintín la palabra. Ace rió.

-vale mi pocholito.

-¡a que me voy!

-vale, vale. Zoro. Aunque he de decirte que no te hubieras ido.

-¿me estas retando?

-te estoy informando. Tengo una y mil maneras de retenerte aquí entre mis brazos.

-¿así? Pues ya pues ir enumerándolas.

-¿para que enumerar cuando te las puedo enseñar todas esta noche?-preguntó en todo suave y sensual- Por ejemplo... así.- acercó nuevamente su rostro al de él cerrando los ojos. Zoro, sin poder evitarlo le copió el gesto. Y por fin juntaron sus labios. Fue el mejor beso de su vidas hasta el momento, pero bien sabían que tenían toda la noche para darse besos mejores.

El moreno rodeó al otro con sus brazos por la cintura y el peliverde se enganchó a su cuello. Se aferraron con mucha fuerza, como si pidieran a alguna divinidad que los juntara en un mismo cuerpo.

Sin parar el beso se tumbaron en la arena que ya había perdido todo el calor del día pero tal y como estaba ese detalle no les hacía falta.

-te quiero.- le dijo quitándose el turbante naranja y besando su cuello dejándole rosadas marcas.- te quiero mucho.

-y yo a ti-contestó agarrándose a su pelo y besándole la mejilla.

A medida que iban jugando el uno con el otro la ropa se fue desperdigando por la arena y ellos cada vez sentían más que eran una sola persona.

Lo primero en caer después de los turbantes fueron las túnicas. Aún los dos sin parar de besarse, Zoro acariciaba la espalda tatuada de Ace mientras este se encargaba de quitarles las espadas, camiseta y faja.

El pecoso se perdió en el formado tronco de su espadachín, acariciándolo, lamiéndolo y marcándolo.

-Zoro, estas muy frío ¿quieres que paremos y te abrigues?

-n-no ha-hace f-f-falta.

-pero si estas tiritanto.

-t-te digo q-que esto-toy bien. S-sigue.

-esta bien, pero si tienes frío, aférrate a mi. ¿De acuerdo?- el espadachín asintió tembloroso.

Siguieron con lo suyo, aunque Ace, preocupado, a veces transformaba una parte de su cuerpo en fuego para su peliverde.

-Ace, deja de hacer eso, así no puedo tocarte sin pensar en que me voy a quemar.

-esta bien, ya no tiritas. Ademas, ahora sentirás calor por todo le cuerpo.

Con lo dedos humedecidos fue directamente a la entrada del espadachín que se aguanto un quejido.

-aguanta un poco.

-ya lo se..

Cuando ya estuvo preparado Ace se adentró en el con mucho cuidado.

-ah...

-tranquilo- le besó cerca del labio pasándole la mano por la frente y acariciándole el pelo. Zoro se agarró a su cuello.

-te quiero, Ace.

-y yo a ti.

Al principio fue todo muy lento, muy pausado. Zoro tenía los ojos cerrados y sabía que era a causa del dolor, y no quería hacerle daño.

-Ace... mas deprisa.

Ignorando si era por que realmente necesitara más o porque intentaba que el dolor fuera más rápido y corto, le hizo caso. Al acelerar el ritmo todo cambió, el placer y el calor los recorrió por completo.

Sentían como el mundo desaparecía; el mar, los barcos, la isla, la gente, sus compañeros, la arena, las estrellas, el frió, el calor, el dolor y el placer, todo a su alrededor se extinguió por unos momentos excepto ellos dos.

Y entonces todo, de repente, como una gran explosión apreció ante ellos. Cayeron rendidos en la arena, les faltaba el aire, pero se sentía muy vivos.

Con el mismo cuidado que antes, el pecoso salió del interior del peliverde y apoyando sus dos manos en el suelo a ambos lados de la cabeza del espadachín le miró desde arriba, sonriéndole.

-¿y que me dices del cielo ahora? ¿Lo ves igual?

Zoro sonrió de manera natural al ver a su compañero mirándole con un fondo estrellado por detrás.

-no, la verdad es que ahora no lo veo igual.

Abrazados se volvieron a besar.

-¿vamos otra vez?- preguntó el moreno meloso. Zoro resopló exasperado.

-¿aun no estas cansado? Dame un respiro por favor.

-si es por ti, para que no te enfríes. Venga, y te dejo a ti ser seme.

-ah, entonces vale.

-anda mira que ahora no estas tan cansado ¿verdad?

Sin ganas de dormir siguieron toda la noche. Solo unas horas antes del amanecer dejaron descansar un poco sus cuerpos.

* * *

><p>La luz de sol despertó al comandante de la segunda división de Barbablanca. En un acto reflejo se colocó la mano entre os ojos y esos irritantes rayos que no e dejaban seguir durmiendo.<p>

Notó la arena bajo su cuerpo desnudo y oyó pisadas. Se incorporó de sopetón asustado porque su hermanito y compañía los hubieran pillado así, pero con alivió vio que el único que hacía ruido pisando el suelo era Zoro que buscaba su ropa para vestirse. A la vez que suspiraba sonrió, no solo por ser a la primera persona que ver esa mañana si no porque su espadachín había tenido el detalle de taparle con su túnica negra.

-buenos días.- con los pantalones a medio colocar el espadachín se volvió sobresaltado y al ver que era Ace suspiró de alivio.

-ah, eres tu. Buenos días. Aquí tienes tus pantalones y calzoncillos.- se los lanzó a su vera.

-gracias.

-de na... de na... achis!

-Jesús. Vaya, lo siento, te has resfriado.

-no es nada, no te preocupes.

-debiste haberte agarrado mas a mi, pocholito.

-Ace...- le regañó.

-vale, vale.- se terminó de poner los pantalones. Mientras el espadachín se terminaba de vestir el pecoso observó su túnica y sombrero - Zoro.- fue hasta él.

-¿si?

Ace le colocó su túnica y sombrero al peliverde.

-ahora tu eres Ace, jajajajaja!- se reía de su propio chiste mientras Zoro le miraba con miles e gotitas.

-bien, hay tres opciones: que estés dormido, que estés borracho, o que tu inteligencia no se diferencie tanto de la de tu hermanito.

-me encanta tu sarcasmo. Oye ¿esos pantalones te los has rajado tu?

-si, tenia calor, y tengo varios igual así que nada. Anda, toma.- le devolvió el sombrero y la túnica.- póntelo y vámonos ya a desayunar.

-mm...- señaló con deleite.- ¿que mejor para desayunar que lagartija frita?- preguntó colocandose la ropa y yendo para el campamento.

Zoro resopló y se dispuso a seguirlo pero al pasar de reojo su vista por el suelo se encontró algo que llamó su atención.

-¿un papel?- dijo agachándose para recogerlo.

-¿papel?- repitió Ace cacheándose para encontrar algo.- ¡es mío!- se volvió al espadachín y fue hasta él.- si, es el mío. Muchas gracias, si lo perdía me daba un chungo.

-pero si es solo un trozo de papel.- dijo devolviéndoselo.

-en Grand Line nada es lo que parece.- dijo haciéndose el interesante.- este papel puede hacer que dos persona se encuentre aún si esta en el otro extremo del mundo.

-¿en serio?

-pues claro, cuando me vaya otra vez se lo pensaba dar a Luffy.

-ah...- dijo desanimado.

-¡oi! Lo siento mi amor.- dijo cariñosamente acariciándole el pelo- la próxima vez te traeré otro papelito a ti ¿vale?

-¡no me trates como a tu mascota!¡Y yo no quiero ningún papelito!

-ah, entonces es porque he dicho que me voy.

-¡que no!

-que mono estas con la luz del amanecer y las mejillas rosadas.

-¡que no me llames mono! ¡Y pocholito tampoco!

-jupe... bueno, aun así, si quieres que nos encontremos de nuevo solo tienes que permanecer al lado de Luffy.

-¿mm?

-este papel... hará que Luffy y yo nos volvamos a encontrar, si quieres volver a verme solo tienes que permanecer a su lado.

-lo iba a hacer de todas formas, no hace falta que me chantajearas con lo del papel.

El pecoso sonrió.

-entonces ya me siento mas tranquilo, un hermano mayor siempre tiene que andar preocupado.

-como una maldición.

-o como un intercambio equivalente, sin Luffy mi vida hubiera sido... de otra manera.

-se nota que le quieres mucho.

-si...- suspiró.- el es muy importante para mi.

-ya veo- apartó la mirada con indiferencia.

-Zoro.-le llamó con dulzura, el peliverde le miró y Ace tomando su cara con las manos le dio el beso mas tierno que nadie le había dado.- cuando derrote a Barbanegra vendré a verte y te traeré otro papel a ti ¿vale?

El peliverde sonrió.

-vale.- le abrazó apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y Ace le cubrió con su brazos.-te voy a echar de menos.

-seguro que nos mas que yo.

* * *

><p>Tras unos acontecimientos, Ace se despidió de todos con la puesta de sol, sin olvidarse de entregar el papel a Luffy. La verdad era que sin la compañía del hermano mayor de su capitán sentían que les faltaba algo.<p>

-no es que nos falte nada.- dijo la navegante a la princesa montadas en el camello.- es el simple hecho de que era el único en el grupo con dos dedos de frente y capaz de enfrentarse a todos los peligros del desierto sin apenas mover un dedo. Pero bueno- suspiró.- ya somos mayorcitos para que nos saquen las castañas del fuego.

-entiendo, aun así era simpático, espero volver a verle.

-tu concentrate en lo que tienes que ya es bastante.

El cocinero por su parte se le ocurrió mirar atrás donde estaba el espadachín. El peliverde seguía adelante pero con la cabeza mirando hacía atrás.

-eh! Marimo! Hemos recorrido bastantes kilometros desde que dejamos a Ace, así que no intestes seguir captando su silueta y mira al frente no vaya a ser que te pierdas.

-¿pero que demonios dices dardo?- se volvió completamente colorado.

-Sanji, deja al pobre Zoro.- dijo Usopp.- que hasta dentro de mucho el cielo le parecerá el mismo.

Con la cara más roja aún miró incrédulo a todos sus compañeros: Nami, Vivi y Chopper se hacían los tontos, Luffy le sonreía la mar de feliz y el camello se reía con lascividad.

_-no, no puede ser, tiene que se mentira_.

-oh Zoro tengo una y mil manera de retenerte en mis brazos.- dijo Sanji abrazando a Usopp inclinándole boca arriba sobre el suelo.

-oin ¿si? ¡Pues muéstramelas!- contesto el narizotas contoneándose con la voz chillona y moviendo su mano rápidamente cual abanico..

A Zoro le faltaba cerebro para asimilarlo todo de un tirón.

-yo... ¡OS VOY A MATAR A TODOS!- gritó sacando sus espadas, los demás se echaron a correr.

-venga no te enfades- le grito Sanji.- ¡solo era una broma pocholito!

-¡tu serás el primero!

Y se puede decir que ese tramo hasta Yuba se les hizo bastante rápido.

**Fin**

**Notas Finales:** Matsugue significa pestañas, almenos por lo que tengo entendido xDD

bueno, espero que os haya gustado, y si, he puesto a Zoro un poco reblandecido U_ú


End file.
